littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker32
is the 32th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Rinsho declares that he resign his idol carrier after being joined Hamon FC team temporary, replacing an injured Ryoma. But Ryoma is jealous over taking his striker and captain position, and tries to remove him. When Miyuki announce that Rinsho will temporary played against Versace Tekkyouin, Ryoma still refuse, alongside Kakeru and Teppei. Major Events *Rinsho gains the full system slot of Saint Gauge and uses his Glorious Mode for the first time, allowing to performs Silver Wolf Full-Moon Destroying Attack. Synopsis The new semester of Private Hamon Academy has started. As Hamon FC face off the unnamed counterpart team, the team captain hits Ryoma in the stomach and he could not continue the match due to his serious injury. However, Rinsho comes to see his friends, declaring that he temporary resign his idol carrier in order to help Hamon FC win and qualifying to Gosei High School League. After Ryoma is replaced with him, Rinsho plays with precision and skill that the team helped him win easily. Later, Miyuki prepare a strawberry cake to welcome the new teammate and announce that Rinsho will joins Hamon FC team temporary, much for Ryoma's dismay. But Coach Tokuyama said that Rinsho will takes over Ryoma's position as striker, but Ryoma jealously reject it, saying Rinsho was joined Gosei Bakuhatsu last time and dispensing him before they lost. At gym, Ryoma cannot belive that Rinsho will never let him joins Hamon FC anymore, and Kakeru agreed with him. Rinsho warn Ryoma that he will playing temporary next two days, but Ryoma yells at him, urging to leave, but Ethan and Itaru are not pleasant with them. Next day, Rinsho being trained with other players while Ryoma, Kakeru and Teppei are still watching in jealous. At sunset, Miyuki, Victor and Hawk found Ryoma playing with Kakeru and Teppei, begging them to go back to Hamon FC because they'll attend the friendly match with Versace Tekkyouin. Still rejected, Ryoma yells on Miyuki that he never attend it, forcing an enraged Hawk to punch him, cause Ryoma to lose his stress and quit from being the AceStriker once again, much for everyone's shock. Next day, Hamon FC team realize that the friendly match has been cancelled because of Ryoma's dispense and Miyuki attempt to get them back at any costs. Thanaz absorbs the hot-headed Versace Tekkyouin captain, using the power of the Book of Seals to create a stronger S-Class Haisha monster Izanami, which makes the AceStrikers stunned by Izanami's hair strangler. Coming to understanding that, unlike being quit from being captain, Ryoma begs Rinsho to save Miyuki from Izanami's clutches. With the power of the moon, Rinsho awakes his Glorious Mode with the full system slot of Saint Gauge and uses his Ace-Cannonball along with Touboe Blade and Glorious Silver Crest to buy enough time for everyone to destroy Izanami's hair with the stronger attack, allowing them to defeat Izanami. However, Cybergeddon repairs and enlarges Izanami by upgraded Enlarge Ray, prompting StrikerOh and Moonlight Armour to fight back. Since he lost Kitsune Drill and GarouKohtei, Rinsho attacks Izanami with Moon Burst, but Izanami quickly block it and attempts to destroy it too, before Griffin King Cannon comes once again and saves Moonlight Armour. Thanks to Rinsho's courage, StrikerOh and Moonlight Armour combined into StrikerKaiser and defeats Izanami. After battle, the friendly match resumes and Ryoma helps Rinsho to win over Versace Tekkyouin. Ryoma apologize his actions to Rinsho and decided to become friends before everyone sits down to watch the moon on Moon-Viewing Festival, much for Miyuki's relief. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami *Matt *Mark *Luke *John Villains *Lord Azazel *Cybergeddon *Thanaz *Haisha Monster: Izanami Secondary Characters *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Tatsuya Yabe *Masao Kajima *Suika Natsui Trivia *This episode marks to the fourth arc of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime